Fire On The Battlefield
by Pineapples are cute
Summary: When a certain latino's father has connections with the Spanish govenment, war breakes out between Japan and Spain. Will our two favourite antagonists fight against eachother or will an old spark set fire again?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! I know I shouldn't be writing fics but I HAD to let this idea out!**

**will update other fics when I can.**

I walk out to the cherry blossom tree in my backyard. It had been a month scince Total Drama had ended and Chris had finally set us free from the hell called Playa De Losers. I had no intention on seeing any of the cast again. NEVER!

After the show ended I went back to my homeland, Japan. I hadn't been here since I was like 2 and I just wanted to get away from anything Total Drama related.

Well I wouldn't get away from everything from Total Drama seeing as we flew here in season 3 but wht are the odds of running into anyone of the cast?

I let the wind rush around me. I love Japan. The food, The whether, everything. But seeing as the wheather is as cold as my heart, I wear casual boot-leg jeans, A long sleave t-shirt the same colour as the one I wore in Total Drama and black low cut boots with my hair tied in a bun with chopsticks in it.

"Hey Heather, ya phones going off!" My little brother Damien shouts out to me chucking my phone at me.

Since we moved, knowing I was the reason we moved, my siblings have been heaps nicer. Ever since Damien found out our heritige he kept on Begging mum and dad to take us there so when we did he pratically worshiped me. Boys. Tsk tsk.

"Moshi Moshi" I speak into the phone. The proper way of saying Hello into a phone is Moshi Moshi, when I first called someone up here and the answered I was like 'what drugs are you fucking taking?!'

"Say what, this is Heather's number right?" A very annoying farmilar voice spoke through the phone.

"Yeah its me, what the fuck do you want and how the fuck did you get my number Sierra!" I yell

"Go back to speaking Japanese I prefered it" The stalker mumbled "Anyway your coming to the cast party right?"

"Sierra why do you think I moved, TO GET AWAY FROM TOTAL DRAMA!" I screamed.

"Thats what everyones saying." Sierra said "Half the people I can't even find! DJ moved to Jamaca, Noah moved to an Asian country, not Japan somewhere else, and so fourth."

"How is your phone bill NOT expensive as hell" I ask

"Mum pays no problem" She replied

"Of course..." I mumble.

"Anyway thats all I want to know BYE!" With that she hung up.

I chucked my phone into the rose bush.

"Stupid stalker" I mumble, sighing while I sink down lower into the soft grass.

* * *

"OUTRAGOUS!" The parliment leader screamed banging his fist on table before her.

"I'm sorry señurita but this how it ended" A diplomat with peircing green eyes replied.

"If I didn't hate those people enough NOW THIS!" The leader yelled.

"Well what are we gonna do?" The diplomat asked.

"Go to war." The leader simply said.

The diplomats eyes grew wide.

"Señorita I agree with most of your ideas but WAR are you being serious!"

"Just think of what the Japanese bitch did to your son" The leader said slyly. The diplomat was speachless. But thinking of what she did to his son made his heart hurt. Maybe deep down he knew if he showed the govenment leader this she would propose war. And seeing his son in hospital for a year was horrible.

"I agree." The diplomat said simply. The leader ginned wickedly

"Great!" She exclaimed. "But before Japan falls, the girl will go to with her fellow compotision." She got an evil smile on her face.

"Now I'm going to need to know the coridinates of this party, track the purple haired fan-girl down, I believed she called your son to ask if he's going. Did she not?"

"She did"

"Track her down."

The diplomat sighed knowing this may end badly

* * *

Dawn awoke from her sleep. She had a vision. A terrible one.

"Oh Moonshine what ever should I do?" The blonde asked her black cat who came to sit on her bed.

"Meeeeoooow" Moonshine wailed.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you up" Dawn sighed.

"I fear no one will believe me that a bomb is going to hit the cast party." She said sadly

"Meow" The cat muttered quietly before exiting the plant infested room.

"What has Chris done this time!" The moonchild cried.

Little did she know, it wasn't Chris for once. I know surprising huh!

* * *

Sierra sat in her room planning for the cast party. With 3 exceptions all the cast were going so she was seriously excited.

Sierra wore the same clothes she had in season 3 except her hair was now shoulder lengh with streaks of blue in it.

"Now hmm I could have decorations with the team logos on them GENIUS!" She squeeled delighted and pinted off some miniture logos of all 9 teams from the past 4 seasons.

She then stuck them in a cardboard dolls house which Sierra had made to design the party. It resembled the actuall hall for the party quite well.

"Hmm were can I put the Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot logo?" She then spoted a perfect wall for it. "Oh there! Yes and people could throw pies at Chris' face!"

"SIERRA!" The stalkers mother called.

"Yeah whats up?"

"Theres a pale blonde girl out the front wanting to see you, Its that freaky girl from the last season" her mother said shivering.

"Yeah send her in" Sierra said happily. She hadn't seen anyone since they left the playa.

Dawn came in a moment later. She was wearing what she did in Total Drama except her hair was in a braid filled with flower and butterfly clips.

"Hey Dawn, long time no see!" The purple and blue haired girl squeeled in delight.

"I know we never really talked and all but I come bearing grave news" the pale girl sighed.

"What is it" Sierra asked, her face falling.

"I had a vision that people were going to bomb the party. I have an idea that Chris might have made the P.E.T.A angry" Dawn replied

Sierra laughed.

"Really your worried about flour bombs!" With that Sierra fell off her chair in laughter.

"NO! I mean real bombs. Like war!" Dawn screamed.

Sierra looked taken aback.

"How do I know your just like the others and don't want to come. I mean you have to see Scott" Sierra glared.

"I-I would never Sierra. I am looking forward to seeing my friends but-"

She was cut off by Sierra's phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hello is this Sierra?"

"Yes it is."

"Give me the location of the party."

"Who is this?"

"This is a parent"

"Whos?"

"Alejandro's"

"Uh-huh okay its-" Sierra started but didn't finish. Dawn tackled her until she got the was the voice from her vision. And she was not about to kill everyone of her cast mates. Even Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

School.

It was the one word crossing my mind at the moment. Its hollidays now but I go back in a week or two and I'm really quite worried.

What were people here going to think of me?

Will I be popular!?

I really hope so because I am in no place to be un-popular.

"Hey Heather!" Damien exclaims bursting into my room.

"What?" I groan. He worshiped me and that was good but he's my little brother. He's still annoying as hell.

"I found a game and I want you to play with me!" He replies wide eyed.

"Whats the game?" I ask.

"Slenderman"

"Umm arn't you to young to be playing that?" I remember on the plane one night that Sierra, Harold, Cody and Noah snuck off to the cargo hold to play because Sierra had managed to sneak an ACTUAL laptop on the plane. The pizza box one was just a cover up. Eventualy we got the whole cast playing. God help us all.

"No Lina said I could" ahhh the next door neighbours kid. Lina who is an obsessed Cody fan and will rip Sierra's head off when she gets the chance.

"What ever" I say getting off my bed and going with Damien.

xoxoxoxox

"What?" Sierra asked after being tackeld to the ground.

"HELLO HELLO" The diplomat on the other side of the world screamed through the phone.

Dawn quickly hung up.

"As I was saying, I had a vision that actual bombs were going to fall from the sky and onto the party and that was one of the voices from my vision!" The moonchild yelled at the stalker chic.

"Screw that. Its not going to happen. And NO ONE TAKES AWAY MY TOTAL DRAMA PARTY!" Sierra screached.

Dawn sighed.

"I knew I couldn't win" Then she walked out quietly and didn't look back.

xoxoxoxo

Alejandro looked around the dull room that was meant to be a replica of a battlefield.

His dad was making him fight.

He didn't want to though.

He hated war.

Alejandro thought back to when he was 7. One of his cousins Alexander who was 21 went to war. He felt like Alejandro's best friend. The he got news home Alexander died. He was never the same again.

Now was no different.

He sighed and picked up a gun knowing his dad was watching him.

He looked at the Chris Mclean cardboard cut outs. Then he shot.

All 10

In the head

Then he looked at the final cutout.

A girl with raven hair. Coal eyes and a scowl upon her face.

"I cant do it." He whispered softly.

"Yes you CAN!" The diplomat yelled at his son. Alejandro stayed silent.0

"DO IT!"

"NOW!"

Alejandro sighed. With tears threatning to come out his eyes he shot.

He got her.

Right in the heart.

xoxoxoxo

Me and Damien laugh as we pull away from the computer.

We failed.

Slender is waaaaaaaay to hard.

Still.

Although it was funny to see your little brother cowering for his life in the corner while you look at the computer wondering what tje fuck to do.

Yeah I never got a turn on the plane.

Just as well.

This game is really messed up.

A faceless guy with a black octopus stuck up his ass comes and stalks you while you walk away cuz the character cant run. Who does that!? Its a fucking horror game.

I shut the computer down and tell Damien to go to his room. The I go to my own.

I turn on my iPhone and check the news.

What?!

'Spanish leader Carliyal Henzington proposes war to Japan and follows through with it'

NO!

Thats fucking todays news.

"MUM!" I scream.

"What" she says running into my room.

"L-look" I say throwing her my phone.

"Oh dear lord." She gasps after reading.

"We have to go back" she says

"WHAT NO!" I scream. Mum ignors me and walks out of my room and takes. my phone with her. Coincidental or not my phone starts ringing.

"Heath your phones ringing" I snatch my phone from mum and answer.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hello Heather"

"Who is this"

"Its Dawn"

"Who?!"

"From Total Drama"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dawn umm why do you have my number?" I ask.

"I saw it when I went to Sierra's house and memorised it"

"YOU WENT TO SIERRA'S" I thought for a moment "AND SURVIVED!"

"Yes but she wont for long." Dawn says sadly.

"What?" I ask. She wont?

"I had a vision. Bombs are going to hit the cast party!" Dawn cries.

"The cast party. I just read the news on my phone saying that Spain is going to war againt Japan what the fucks going on!"

"Oh my. When I went to Sierra's house we were arguing and her phone went off. She answered bu I could hear the guy on the other end of the line. It was a deep Spanish voice"

"Hold up I'll be back okay."

"Heather wa-" I drop my phone and run out of my room. I quickly grab the laptop and run strait to my room.

"Hey! No computers in the bedrooms!" Damien yells sitting on the couch playing on his DS.

I just point my middle finger and run back to my room.

Dawns still talking.

"Heather, Heather Heath-"

"Shut up!" I yell picking up the phone.

"Oh sorry."

"Do you have an iPhone?"

"Yeah"

"Facetime me NOW!" I demand.

"Whats your email"

"TheJapaneseQueenBee " I answer.

Then a pop up apears on my phone.

TheLightOfDawn would like to chat with you!

I accept.

"Hey!" Dawn says looking through her phone to me.

"Hey umm is this the guy from your vision?" I ask showing her a photo of the spanish leader on my computer, that I took from google images.

"YES!" She screams horrorstruck.

"What do we do then?" I ask.

"I'm going to hurt Chris cuz he started this. And if the bomb is real the animals could be hurt" Dawn cries.

"Its not Chris lets face it." I tell her.

"THEN WHO IS IT!" She screams. She quickly covers her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She says the hangs up.

I'm left with a blank screen


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later

Alejandro stepped into the cold air of the night that surrounded his balcony. He needed to think.

His father was making him train and train and train. What was this, The Hunger Games?!

He looked at the moon high in the sky.

"Is this actually woth it?"

"Well it could be, ya never know."

Alejandro spun around to come face to face with his brother.

"What are you doing out here Josè" He sighed.

"Getting fresh air. I just completed my session so I thought I could use some." The elder teen stated.

"Why are we going to war against Japan anyway." Alejandro asked

"Havn't you realised yet?!" Josè yelled. Alejandro was still confused.

"Why do you think dad made a cardboard cut out for you of your chica."

"Yes, but we wouldn't just go to war over the incident would we?"

Josè sighed again.

"The oh-so-great leader had once loved a woman who was Japanese. Turns out she was playing him so she could rule Spain. He used the incident as bait so dad would go along with the Idea of war and well one thing led to another but…" Josè went silent not knowing how to say the rest.

"What" Alejandro asked.

"They are boming Japan. But first the cast party." Alejandro's eyes grew wide.

"How the fuck would they even know were it is" Alejandro spit out after a few minutes.

"Dad asked Sierra but the the connection dropped dead or something and he had to track her."

"But the Cast party is tomorrow..."

Alejandro told his brother.

"Oh shit.."

"What?"

"The wars begun"

xoxoxoxoxo

A week.

And I still havn't heard from Dawn again.

I have tried calling 'TheLightOfDawn' but she wont pick up the god damn phone!

I have a bad feeling though.

Dawn said that the cast partys going to be bombed.

I have to take precautions.

I have to do the 1 thing that will lead to my death-by-embaressment.

I call Sierra.

"Hey Heather!" The stalker says brightly.

"Hey Sierra... Listen we have to talk."

"I'm listning."

I tell her about Dawn and everything else.

"She's joking trust me" Sierra says.

"Really" I say full of hope.

"She just dosn't want to see Scott." Sierra says casually.

"I cant believe she went as far as using the bomings in my country to her advantage!" I yell outraged.

"Yeah so theres no need to worry" Sierra says.

"Well I'm gonna go start the party. Cya Heath" then she hangs up.

I'm so cunfused hurt and angry all at once and I still have that bad feeling.

xoxxoxxoxoxo

Alejandro looked over at his father, ashamed of what he was about to do.

Drop the bomb.

He may not like the cast but DIE, that was to much. Even Owen shouldn't die no matter how fucking repulsive he is.

"Dad maybe you could reconsider" Alejandro told him.

"No son. You wanted That bitch to die and she will. And we'll make it look like suicide" The man chuckled.

"I only said I wanted her to die because I was in pain." He cried but his dad was now in the aircraft.

Oh god.

Alejandro took a step back.

Then the plane took off.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

I sat in my bedroom casually writing in my journal.

"HEATHER!" Mum screams running into my room.

"What." I snap. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Come to the lounge quick!" I roll my eyes and push past her to the lounge.

Oh...my...fucking...god.

A reporter is standing out the front of a hotel which is crushed and the police and ambulance are everywhere

The cast party.

I see LeShawna's lifeless body getting put on a strecher.

No.

"Only 4 of the Total Drama Cast remain. The 3 that did not attend. Heather Karla. Dawn Summers and Alejandro Burrermeurto. And Sierra Cluen who ran out just in time."

Alejandro.

I thought he died after Total Drama Revenge Of The Island beause of heart failure after the Volcano and being stuck in the machine.

I must admit I felt a little guilty but he tried to play me!

But he survived.

The cold hearted, stupid, hot... Spanish jerkfa-

Wait a second

Spain.

Alejandro.

Cast party

BOMBS.

Oh My God

He's behind all this.

I cant believe I actually fell for him and now THIS.

When I find him.

I'll destroy him.

xoxoxoxox

Alejandro Watched the plane land

It was done.

He knew who was and wasn't dead.

And there was no point in killing them.

Heather wasn't even there.

She's somewhere else.

But he had to find her...

Tell her how he felt.

"SONS!" His dad boomed as he came off the plane. Josè rolled his eyes whilst Alejandro felt close to crying.

"Training room. 10 minutes." His dad told him walking to the house.

Alejandro slowly walked off the the secluded part of the house. They lived in a mansion in the middle of the bush in Spain. His dad had a mini jet which he flew around in.

He walked into the training room. His dad was already changed out of his clothes and into new ones.

"What was the point" Alejandro spat out.

"What do you mean She's go-"

"NO! Do you think I'm stupid. I watched the news. Sierra Heather and Dawn survived!" He screamed.

"WELL HOW WAS I MEANT TO KNOW!" The diplomat screamed back.

"I dont know… I dont care…" Alejandro sighed and walked out

That night.

The diplomat walked quietly into his youngest sons bedroom.

"Son" he nuged Alejandros arm.

"Heather..." The boy whispered.

The diplomat looked at him wide eyed.

"No" With that Alejandro shot up like a rocket.

"FATHER!" The boy yelled

"You are falling into a deep sleep."

"Whaaaaaaaaa" Alejandro started but began to go weary eyed

"When I say train you will forget about your feelings for Heather and the rest of the cast and go into kill mode"

"I will"

The diplomat smirked and walked off.

No one would ruin his plans.


	5. Note

Ok so I made this chapter to tell you whats going on

1 I'll tell you now that TDO isn't gonna be uodated cuz its now on hiatus.

I will update Facing The Past and Fire on the Battlefield as soon as I can and...

The Antagonist Trust is being re-written cuz I thought it sucked. Its the truth lets face it.

Also I dunno when I can update cuz its my birthday on Wednesday and I'm going to Queensland for a week.

Love u guys

Happy reading and yeah I'll update when possible.

Jayne


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a free period today so yeah. UPDATE!**

I am pissed.

Confused.

Angry.

Upset.

All because of the Spanish devil.

I am sitting in my room at the moment on the computer looking at our govener decide the fate of the country.

"Oh god" I whisper.

'We will fight and show these spaniards they cant just attack us for no reason!' I read.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

But there is a reason.

I hurt him. Phsicaly. I refuse to admit he had emotions toward me.

Not that I believe he did...

God I cant even Lie to myself anymore!

I just cant believe he would go this far.

xoxoxo

Alejandro woke up.

He felt a little groggy but was fine.

He had to do the thing that would kill him.

Call Sierra.

He needed to speak to find out where she was. She had to be in Japan.

And he couldn't kill her. No matter how he wanted pay back after the volcano.

Which was a fair bit.

He called her number.

"Hi this is Sierra. AKA THE GIRL WITH HER CODY TAKEN AWAY FROM HER!" She screamed. Alejandro cringed.

"Hola Sierra. Its me. Alejandro"

"Alejandro. What do you want." The girl spit out sourly.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. What!"

Alejandro sighed.

"I want Heather's number."

"Why?" The girl asked cleary confused.

"I really need to talk to her" I tell her.

"Right..." Hold on I have another call"

"ALEJANDRO!" The diplomats voice boomed.

Alejandro sighed.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna train?" The elder man said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"What?" Then he stared to stand up

Straiter

"Yes" Then he walked out with another word.

xoxoxxoxox

Sierra put Alejandro and answered the phone

"What?" She asked groaning into the phone.

"Nice to talk to you to stalker girl" Heather spit out.

"Heather! Someone just asked me bout you!"

"Who"

"Ummm... Alejandro"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah"

"What the frick did he want"

"Your number"

"Give it to him"

"Really but he's a jerk"

"I want to scream at him. Make him pay. Ask why the fuck he did it!" Heather yelled. But Sierra could tell she was holding back tears.

"Okay well why did you call."

"Dawn was right. You were wrong."

"Uh yeah about that..."

"Drop dead" With that Heather hung up.

Sierra put Alejandro off hold.

"Hello Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

"Alejandro"

Then stalker 101 hung up.

xoxoxoxo

No one new what was going on.

Only he did.

"Ahhhh Julius, no one will stop my plan now" The leader told the diplomat.

"Your plan?"

"Uhh our plan"

"Thats what I thought"


End file.
